Confesar sus Sentimientos es dificil
by Vane-Chan16
Summary: es una historia de como la pequeña Shinoa y Yuu tienen problemas para confesar sus sentimientos...


Hola gente, soy nueva en esto de los fanfics, bueno como hay muy pocas sobre Yuunoa quize hacer la mia espero y les guste

Bueno ya la guerra de humanos contra vampiros habia acabado….

Casa De Shinoa (8:00 Am)

Shinoa estaba fundida en sus pensamientos…

(Ya mitsu y Yoichi son pareja, Kimizuki tiene una novia y vive felizmente con su hermana…. Y yo sigo atascada en como confesarle a Yuu mis sentimientos… Si no lo hago tarde o temprano Guren me Obligara a juntarme con Alguien q no conozca…. Creo q llamare a Yuu esta tarde y lo invitare a algún lado )

Apartamento de Yuu (8:15 Am)

Mientras Yuu comia , Vio una foto de el y todo su equipo y pensó :

(no puedo creer q Yoichi y MItsuba fueran pareja y mucho menos que el poste de teléfono de Kimizuki tuviera novia, y yo solo, igual q Shinoa, me alegro de que este sola, Asi tengo una oportunidad de conquistarla )

Casa de Shinoa

Shinoa: Ahora que lo pienso para estar sola mi casa es muy grande, después de todo pertenezco a la familia Hiragi… Aunque mi papa nunca quizo conocerme….. Mmmm Bueno no importa no demo ponerme triste si no pensar como confesarle mis sentimientos a Yuu…

Mejor lo llamo ahora y lo invito a Almorzar

(coge su celular y llama)

Yuu: Shinoa….

Shinoa : Hola Yuu …

Yuu: Hola Para que me has llamado?

Shinoa : emm bueno Yuu-San ….. Yo quería invitarte a almozar, ya sabes para conversar y eso (lo decía Nerviosa)

Yuu: Claro En donde y a que hora?

Shinoa : en la Cafeteria que Queda por el centro comercial a las 12:30

Yuu: Bueno ,Estoy ansioso por verte…

Shinoa : (se sonrojo un poco) Claro Yuu-san

Cafeteria (12:35)

Shinoa estaba Hay , ella llevaba puesta una falda Blanca con una blusa corta de color azul con unas medias negras que llegaban hasta los muslos con unas botas cafes y su moño gigante que la caracteriza

Shinoa: No puede ser que Yuu me valla a dejar plantada, llegue un poco antes porque conociéndolo siempre llega temprano pero al parecer hoy no

Se paro a pedir una bebida y cuando se paro un chico la empezó a molestar

Chico: Hola presiosa

Shinoa: dejame

Chico: dejame llevarte conmigo hermosa

Shinoa: cállate y dejame en paz

Chico:Tienes unas lindas piernas

(shinoa se asusto y retrocedió y el chico la acorralo con la pared e intento tocarle las piernas hasta q..)

Yuu: (lo agarra del brazo) Te dijo q la dejaras en paz

Shinoa : Yuu-San!

Yuu: Shinoa ven

( ella corre y lo abraza)

(yuu le advierte Al chico lo q pasaría si la tocaba , y el chico Huyo)

Yuu: estas bien? Te hizo algo? Quieres algo? (decía nervioso)

Shinoa: estoy bien gracias a ti…..

(se sentaron y almozaron )

Shinoa: Yuu tu Me quieres?... ( lo dijo con valor , alfin logro decirlo)

Yuu: Claro después de todo fuiste la primera amiga que hize

Shinoa al escuchar que le dijo amiga , Se paro con los ojos llorosos de la mesa y le grito a Yuu

Shinoa: YUU! ERES UN TONTO!

(se fue sin decir nada mas y llorando)

Yuu se quedo algo confundido y a la vez algo idiota por dejarla irse asi sin nada mas….

(Shinoa iba corriendo mientras lloraba , para sentirse calmada se fue al ejercito imperial a ver a su hermano shinya que la habia invitado a visitarlo, mientras entraba Se tropezó con Guren, y al verla llorar empezó a hablarle)

Guren: Que pasa Shinoa te dejo tu novio? Dijo en modo de burla

Shinoa: S-Si….

Guren: entonces quien es tu novio pequeña?

(Shinoa le conto todo)

Guren : Yuu si es tonto…. Shinoa aun trabajas bajo el ejercito, y a debiste haber conseguido pareja, y si no es el idiota de yuu será otra persona

Shinoa: NO! Yo quiero estar con Yuu….

Bueno espero que les haiga gustado , subiré el siguiente capitulo pronto Gracias por ver

Notas

Shinoa nunca conoció a su papa, su hermana la opaco tanto que su papa no la quizo conocer búsquenlo en la wiki….

Guren quiere mucho a Shinoa ya que la conoció de niña y sabe lo mucho que sufrió de pequeña , fue entrenada para resistir la tortura, vivía sola, la muerte de mahiru y eso

Hasta la próxima ^^


End file.
